


I Will Not Bow

by DiamondMoth



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (I'm joking there's fluff), (lmao), Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Blood, Blood and Violence, Demon Deals, Demon/Human Relationships, Dystopia, Enemy Lovers, Epic Battles, Epic Bromance, Epic Fail, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Gangsters, Hell, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Other, Please Forgive me, Sex, Some Humor, Thug Life, Torture, Violence, they're stupids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondMoth/pseuds/DiamondMoth
Summary: Jongdae died, he was saved by the Devil. A deal is a deal. He now has wealth, can't die and a counselor, but he lost his soul in the process. But is his soul really lost? The legend says that if the King of Hell falls in love with you, your contract is called off. Nobody said he couldn't outsmart the King of Hell himself. He can, at least, try.Let's dance with the Devil, shall we?
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 38
Kudos: 28





	1. A Better Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hei & Justine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hei+%26+Justine).



> So there is a lot of religion related things. This is a fiction, ok? Chill out, everything will be fine. Also this the first time I'm doing this and write a story in English (this is NOT my native language).  
> Have fun UwU

> That’s it. It’s the end. Jongdae can feel life going out of him. His life. Everything happened so fast. He couldn’t say what really happened in fact. All he knows is: He’s cold. He opens his eyes, he stands and finally he looks at his body lying on the ground. That’s what he looks like: Alone, sad and miserable. And now dead. Great. He didn’t achieve anything when he was alive. Not one of his dreams came true and all that shit was just a huge lie to make you feel like there was a purpose in all that fucking mess that life is but in the end, it’s all bullshit: you’re better dead than trying. Yeah, yeah, maybe he is a bit overdramatic but who can blame him, he’s also very dead. He smirks.
> 
> “ **Good job idiot. You always played by the rules. You did everything right. Never a mistake, always grateful and kind. You gave your everything to be a good guy and you were killed for a fucking phone. Can’t believe I died with a lame ass life like that. Did I ever say fuck you to anyone? Damn.** ”
> 
> The young man was way too busy making the list of every pathetic thing he wished he had tried in his life to notice the man approaching in his back. Jongdae watches the medical team trying to keep him alive and it makes him roll his eyes really far behind his brain. He is dead. Can’t you see? Nobody needs ten years of studies to realize that.
> 
> “ **Unfortunate.** ”
> 
> “ **Yeah, tell me about it, buddy.** ” Then he flinches. “ **Who the hell are you? Why can you talk to me? I’m really dead…** ”
> 
> “ **Not yet.** ” The man smiles at him, kindly.
> 
> “ **What are you? Death? Soul eater? An angel?** ”
> 
> If you ask Jongdae, he will go with the last one. Yeah, he definitely looks like an angel. He has those perfect features who makes everyone wonder if that person is real or even human. And it would be completely absurd if the Death were actually sexy as hell. Like everyone would commit suicide just to spend five minutes quality time with Him. What is he even thinking? The unnamed man chuckles. Damn it! Maybe he can read minds and now he knows everything stupid he just thought. How could it go any worse? He’s dead anyway.
> 
> “ **You are not dead yet, Jongdae. And as a matter of fact, I can help with that.** ”
> 
> “ **Are you going to tell me you’re like my second chance? As if I want to go back to that shitty life of mine. Nope, let’s go to whatever comes next.** ”
> 
> “ **What if I can make it better?** ”
> 
> “ **Look at me, please!** ” He almost yelled, pointing at his body being taking away by the paramedics. “ **You really want to help someone who randomly died of a robbery? I’m sure you can find someone cooler and more worth it.** ”
> 
> “ **A soul as pure as yours would be a treat.** ” The unknow opens a pocket watch, suddenly concerned by the time. “ **What a shame to let your soul go like that. You have so many things left to offer to the world.** ”
> 
> Jongdae tries to think but nothing makes sense right now. As he watches the doors of the ambulance closing on himself, fighting for this life, he understands the urge of the situation. Maybe all the good he did wasn’t in vain eventually? Maybe he has other things to do, to live, to learn, to see? He turns to the man.
> 
> “ **Tell me who or what you are first! Are you an angel?** ”
> 
> “ **I am an angel.** ” The unnamed celestial tilts his head, amused by the mortal.
> 
> “ **Show me your wings then!** ”
> 
> The angel smiles, his chin raises as he stretches his shoulders to spread his wings. Jongdae is left in awe. All right this is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in his entire life. Death. Worth it. He can die in peace now. No, wait! This wasn’t the plan. No dying. The angel said he can help him! He can’t take his eyes off of the wings. They aren’t white, it’s something else, a color that can be describe. It looks white but more like light. Ethereal. The feathers’ shapes are so perfect it’s almost too much for his human brain to witness. He wants to touch them. He needs to touch them. And as he extends his arm, the angel moves the wing towards him, indulgent. The young man’s fingers hesitate. Is he really allowed to lay a finger on a divine creature? Is he even allowed to just look at him? The top of his index touches a feather. Now his other fingers fondle it. The sensation is incredibly soothing and somewhat addictive for the poor mortal he is. The angel is studying Jongdae’s dumbfounded expression with his beautiful dark eyes. It’s been a long time since a human touch his wings. Or anyone for that matter. He looks at his pocket watch again.
> 
> “ **Your time is almost up.** ” Without really rushing him, he retracts his wings. “ **Do you accept my proposition?** ” A paper and a pen appear in Jongdae’s hands.
> 
> “ **Just like that? You’ll give me a better life? And that’s it?** ” He vaguely reads, it’s mostly pretend.
> 
> “ **We can talk about the details later, but yes: Just like that. I can give you everything you ever wanted and more.** ”
> 
> “ **Yes.** ” He signs at the end of it.
> 
> The human soul disappears, going back to his vessel. The Devil smirks, turns around to look at his brother and right after his pocket clock, a mocking look on his face. The other angel frowns. Why would he be this pleased and where is the soul he came for. The Fallen angel puts away his watch.
> 
> “ **I’m afraid you’re behind schedule, Azrael. Regretful setback. My greetings to God.** ”
> 
> He bows theatrically before to vanish, leaving behind the Archangel and a thin fume.
> 
> ***
> 
> Jongdae opens his eyes, observing the white ceiling. He can hear the regular bip of a machine in the room. Ah… His body is sore, and his senses were all mixed up. What is going on? Through the blurriness of his mind, he perceives someone standing not far from him. Nurse. This is a nurse. Right! He has been stabbed to death. Well not to death apparently, somehow, he wishes he were dead at this instant. The woman talks to him, but he doesn’t understand a single word coming out of her mouth. His eyes wander in the room, until they met a familiar face.
> 
> “ **That’s you! The angel guy!** ”
> 
> He yells at the man, leaning against the wall in front of him. The nurse looks where the angel was supposed to be but can’t see anyone. Although Jongdae can see him as clearly as he sees her. But he shuts it. It’s really not the time to end up in the psych ward. The Devil adjusts the sleeve of his suit, letting out a soft chuckle. The nurse finally leaves the room, a bit confused and concerned by her patient state. The young man seems really done right now. At least he is alive. And he has a new imaginary friend too. Yay…
> 
> “ **I guess nobody can see you… Am I just crazy?** ”
> 
> “ **No, of course not Jongdae. You’re far from crazy. Reckless at worse.** ”
> 
> “ **Great. So… Thank you?** ” The angel nods, accepting the recognition. “ **You said details?** ”
> 
> The Devil’s smile become wider as he reduces the distance between them, sitting on the side of the bed. He gently strokes the cheek of his new victim. Jongdae’s heart starts a race against nothing less than his stupidity. That’s really fast. The Devil works hard but that guy works harder, Jongdae swears it. Is it ok to call an angel “a guy” … Literally a celestial being. Divine creature. And his poor lame human ass just designated him as “a guy”. Someone ends him, please.
> 
> “ **I’ll just take your soul.** ”
> 
> Jongdae laughs. A genuine laugh. Yeah, sure, his soul. Who does he think he is? The Devil? Morningstar himself? … Hold on. Hold the fuck on! Is he? Holy fuck he is the Devil! Can he use “holy shit” around him? What is he thinking about? Jongdae? It’s not like he is on a date. He is IN DEBTS. And the price is his soul. His goddamn soul! Yeah, this is what happens when people don’t take time to read what they sign. Idiot. He’s not laughing anymore. The joke wasn’t that funny anyway. Now he remembers all the shit he said and thought and how bad they are. At least he made the Devil laughs. It’s something? There’s probably a loophole. There’re always loopholes, right? He hopes so because he’s about to lose everything he worked so hard for. First on the line his ticket for the Heaven. Oh, dear God save him. He feels weird. Like something was trying to escape his body. That something very likely being his soul. The man in suit holds between his index and his thumb a pearl. A very mesmerizing pearl. A pure white. Shining. Beautiful. Truly beautiful.
> 
> “ **Now, what do _you_ want, Jongdae?**”
> 
> “ **Yeah, I think it’s a lot of efforts for a shiny trinket...** ” His eyes are stuck on his soul, but he keeps talking: “ **Sir. Morningstar. Mr. the Devil… Mr. The Light Bringer?** ” It was an attempt of politeness.
> 
> “ **You can call me Minseok.** ”
> 
> “ **There’s no way I change my mind?** ”
> 
> Listen, it was worth a try. Maybe the Devil isn’t that bad as a celestial being and he will call off the deal and give him back his soul? Speaking of, he feels quite empty now. Something is missing. Weirdly, he also feels lighter. Like someone took away a burden of his shoulders. Nah, he won’t be grateful either, calm down. Minseok, the Devil, is distracted, playing with the soul who levitate around his fingers. He looks really bored. In a general aspect. Almost exhausted. Jongdae is losing his focus again. _C’mon! Are you empathizing for the fucking Devil?_ He’s not even human and torturing people must be tiring. Probably. He doesn’t want to know. Minseok shakes his head. Fine.
> 
> “ **What can I ask?** ”
> 
> “ **Try me.** ”
> 
> “ **I want…** ” He thinks. “ **I wish no one but me and you could kill me. Please. Dying is boring. And if I’ve to end up in Hell, I, at least, want to live a long and boring life.** ”
> 
> “ **You’re giving me your soul just for not being murdered again?** ” Minseok struggles to not laugh and Jongdae can clearly see it.
> 
> “ **I want to be super rich, too?** ”
> 
> The Devil finally looks at him, he has some pity for this human and it shows. It’s written all over his beautiful face. He leans on him until their cheeks almost touch each other to whisper in his ear. “ **If your next wish entertains me, I’ll grant you all of them. Wealth, long life and what the last will be?** ” The low tone of the Fallen angel gives him goosebumps. How can he be half scared half horny? How does his stupid brain is working? Can’t it see that the whole situation is actually very not sexy and quite lethal? What will happen if his answer doesn’t satisfy the King of Hell? Is it even possible to satisfy the Devil in any ways? He’s being tricked again, isn’t he…?
> 
> “ **I would like you to be my counselor.** ”
> 
> Minseok straightens up. He’s thinking. He gets up, the soul in his hand. “ **Call my name if you need advices.** ” He simply replies, making few steps before to disappear letting some weirdly shinnying particles in the air. They faded quickly. Is any of this real or is he just falling down the heel of madness? He lays back in his bed. Tired and confused. Today he was robbed. Murdered. Dead. Met the Devil. Lost his soul. Can’t be killed. Became rich. Asked the Devil to be his counselor. Honestly, it’s more than what a human is supposed to endure in an entire life. Maybe he should sleep. And when he wakes up tomorrow all of this will be just the product of his imagination. None of this happened. None of this can be real.


	2. The Counselor.

> Third day of his fresh new life and nothing really changed for Jongdae. Well, yes ok, a long lost very wealthy member of his family died and he was the only heir they had left so now he’s richer than it should be useful to be. He said “very rich” to the Devil so all those tiny numbers on his screen seem to fit the definition. It’s either a really really remarkable concurrence of events or he really lost his soul to the Devil. Damn it. The most possible answer is that he actually sold his soul. But the young man is still convinced he can find a way to get back what is gone. He spent the two days after his stay at the hospital looking about demonology, the Devil, Hell, everything related to this. Pacts, contracts, alliances, familiars. He has a contract with the Devil… that means they just traded something what is different from pacts where demons and humans share something. Most of the time, in pacts, the demon shares his powers with a human in exchange to be able to walk the earth. And clearly Minseok doesn’t need anyone to walk the earth as he is a fucking Angel.
> 
> He even went to talk with priests. Desperate situations ask desperate solutions and except proposing him some weird rituals to exorcize the Devil out of him, nothing interesting came out of those meetings. Humans… Like they’ll get his soul back with salt, chants and angry bells shaking. Now he’s looking into more… less honorable people. So called witches, seers and other weirdos. To be totally honest, his not so courageous ass is sweating every time he enters one of those shops. All of them are charlatans pretending to be able to see the Devil around him and Jongdae can state as fact that he is definitely not here. He lost money in that bullshit, but it’s not like he is in needs. Until he met that girl, a Seer. He is not sure she ever told him her name, but she seems more legit than the others. Like she witnessed it. This is how he learned a lot about demons and she gifted him some of her books. She also asked him to never come back here ever again and he respects that. Somewhat.
> 
> Jongdae the Damned. He’s lying on the floor of his small apartment. Looking at the spiders’ webs on the ceiling. Great. He doesn’t even know what to do with his money nor his life. And yes, he traded his soul for this void. Maybe he should start to think about the future and all the time he is assured to have. Love? Would it be fair to drag someone in a relationship if they’re condemned to be separate when they die? Not really, uh… He lazily grabs one of the Seer’s books. Starting to leaf through rolling on his belly. Hell, the King, the Queen, the Princes, the Fallen Angels, the Superior and the Inferior Demons, the Sinners. Oh well… All of this sounds like a really nice trip. If he should rank it, it would be at least a nine out of ten. Would recommend. Looking at the pictures make him realizes the huge lack of imagination of the humans. First of all, the Devil feet are fine, in his opinions. And then: what with the fucking goats? It’s all over the place. Is there at least one single goat in Hell? Now he wonders how Lilith looks like. She’s probably beautiful. She’s the Queen of Hell after all. Mother of the Demons. Ok that sounds terrifying now that he thinks about it… But all roses have thorns. He shakes his head. He really has to stop thinking all of this isn’t that bad and quite cool. What is wrong with him. It’s not because his life always has been boring that now he should be thrilled to go in Hell.
> 
> He sits, taking another book. All right, he has to find something to solve his problem. Now that he knows Heaven and Hell exist for real, he made his choice: he’s going to Heaven, with his pure white soul. Whatever is the price he’ll have to pay. He will find that loophole. He has to find a way. He’s been fooled in this. But can he really be mad? He should have been more careful when he signed but Minseok played it slyly. Wait he said that he just has to call his name if he needs help? Maybe … Maybe he can ask the Devil himself about his soul? Maybe they can find a new agreement? He just has to say his name or should he also sacrifice some goats or virgins. Well, he has the virgin but if he dies it’s a straight up ride to Hell. He giggles. Stupidity helps. Jongdae goes to the kitchen, making some tea. He walks in circle in his living room for a moment, his cup in hands. Is it ok to disturb the King of Hell? He’s probably busy doing evil stuff. Planning a worldwide war or making people cry. Not again! Stop caring about what the fucking Devil does and if it’s ok to be an asshole or not!
> 
> “ **Minseok?** ”
> 
> He said it with an angry tone. He looks around but sees nobody. Ah! He lied! He takes seat, sighing extremely loudly. _All right, of course, you believed the words of the Devil, you idiot…_ At the same time, he sees a shadow next to his window and it makes his heart jump. He’s so close to the heart attack.
> 
> “ **Oh my God! Please…** ” He sinks in his seat, trying to calm down.
> 
> “ **God.** ” Minseok’s tone is neutral. Not annoyed, not surprised. He’s just stating a fact. He is still looking outside, when he continues: “ **What do you need help for, Jongdae?** ”
> 
> “ **Well, Minseok.** ” He straightens up, it feels quite good to call the Devil by his name. He doesn’t know why but it makes him feel a bit powerful. “ **I would like to get my soul back. There’s probably a way. A quest, a challenge, a tournament where the damned fight each others to death and the winner can have his soul back? Anything?** ”
> 
> “ **The last one sounds really distracting, but I’m afraid there is none of those.** ”
> 
> Jongdae takes a sip of tea, grumpy meanwhile the King explores the room, his fingers brushing some of the objects here and there. The Angel steps on one of the books about demonology, he bends down for a better view of all them. An amused smile appearing on his face. Jongdae is not bothered anymore by the idea to embarrass himself in front of him. He is literally doing it since the night they met. Minseok stands up, holding one of the books, he's reading. One of his eyebrows raises, not long after the content makes him frown. All right, this one isn’t accurate at all judging by the King’s face. He abandons the first title on the coffee table, grabbing a new one. He’s reading, using only one hand. Jongdae doesn’t see no reason to stop him, he just observes him, his manners.
> 
> The King of Hell isn’t really tall. Jongdae would say a good average height. Not so thin, not so huge. A perfect balance of class and strength. He stands straight. The Devil is elegant in his perfectly adjusted suit and his light brown hair styled back. He looks like a man in his late twenties. Maybe slightly more. Thirty-five at max. His dark eyes look up, right at him and smile. He hands him the book.
> 
> “ **This one isn’t as terrible as the cover says.** ” Jongdae can hear in the King’s voice that he is making fun of him even if his words seem honest. “ **Making research about your future neighborhood?** ”
> 
> “ **Terrible place I’ve heard but I’m taking what I can afford with no soul, I guess.** ”
> 
> “ **I could just give it back to you…** ”
> 
> Yeah, sure. Jongdae frowns, doubtful. Why would he just give up his soul like that. That’s another evil game… Yes, it’s probably just all a game for him. He doesn’t care about one more poor human's life. Afterlife. Holy shit all of this is going to give him a headache. The young man sees his soul appearing in the King’s palm. It’s so small… Why does he want it so bad…? It’s literally just a tiny white ball. Do all souls look the same? Minseok leans on him, he is so close that the mortal can’t do anything else than looking at him.
> 
> “ **But it wouldn’t be fun if I just hand it to you. You seem ready to fight for it.** ” Once again, the Devil whispers in his ear. Jongdae has to fight his everything to not scream like a fangirl. “ **Fight for your soul then.** ”
> 
> Fight? What does he mean? How can he battle against the Devil himself? Minseok steps back, merely going back to his examination of the place. The soul disappearing. Fight. Is it possible to win against him? Nobody won, he would know. He wants a fight, Jongdae will give him war. He will make the Devil eat his words, his fist and get his goddamn soul back. And then he will go chill in Heaven with some good old pineapple juice and some donuts. This is it. He’ll wedge a war against the Devil for his soul. But he has to find what can call off that fucking contract. There’s obviously a way. He doesn’t know a contract that doesn’t have an exit. He will survive. And he will go to Heaven. Watch him.
> 
> “ **You seem … upset.** ”
> 
> “ **Hell yeah I am! I thought I was finally rewarded for being someone benevolent and fair, but I just got robbed. Twice. Of my life in the same night. Don’t you think it’s a good reason to be mad? You played me!** ”
> 
> “ **Did I? I never lied**.”
> 
> “ **You let me sign without talking about the small letters at the bottom of the page!** ”
> 
> “ **I gave you the contract. You could have read it, Jongdae.** ” He turns his head, giving up his observation of a dead plant to look at the human. “ **You can’t blame me for your own decision.** ”
> 
> Yeah, he’s right but Jongdae is too frustrated to accept it. He starts to gesticulate in his seat. He can’t find words right now, but wait for it. They’re coming!
> 
> “ **You pressured me with your time and all!** ”
> 
> “ **Humans. It’s never your fault. You always have to blame someone else for your own stupidity and most of the time, the blame falls on me. -The Devil made me do it- Do you seriously think I’ve enough time for toying with insignificant souls? I’m ruling a whole kingdom. I didn’t force you to sign. You did it. You and only you.** ”
> 
> His attention returns to the plants without further ado. Jongdae closes his mouth. It’s not like he could retort anything to that. Even if he is the Devil and supposedly the incarnation of the Evil, he still got a fair point. That’s a lot of work for one person. Yeah, because this world is fucked up from the roots to the top and maybe all of this isn’t the fault of only one being. After all, he signed without having a blade under the throat. The young man sits back, crossing his legs under him. He doesn’t know if it’s a good idea to ask more questions or if he should just shut the fuck up now. But he doesn’t have anyone else to speak with. Sadly, the only person he talked to, except his coworkers, is the Devil. The doctor and the nurses too but that’s pretty much it. In days.
> 
> “ **If you are not the one corrupting humans, who is?** ”
> 
> “ **It’s in humans’ nature to be evil. Some are, some are not. I’ve been cast out of Heaven. Even though I fell, I am an Angel. I am not your creator. Blame God for your miserable existence and the bad you do. Not me.** ” He looks through the window again. “ **Until next time, Jongdae.** ”
> 
> He disappears. Jongdae lays back, sipping his cold tea. Minseok could have slapped his face, physically, he wouldn’t be more hurt.


	3. Horns

> A lot of time. He needed some time to be able to face the possibility that the Devil isn’t the reason of all the mankind bad behaviors. Maybe he’s right. Maybe it is just in the human nature to be assholes. And frankly, it doesn’t disturb him more than that, now that he really think about it. The idea still is a hard pill to swallow but he’ll deal with it. Jongdae is currently visiting apartments. Because now he can afford the world and it would be quite sad for a damned to stay in a small shitty place when he can have the universe. He’s never been greedy, but he can at least try something new. Something bigger. … That should apply on his ambitions too but he decided to go step by step. He didn’t give up the idea of taking his soul back, he just needs a better plan. He read the book that Minseok’s said not so bad and lost his sleep. Even though he tried to talk himself out of this mindset. _You only have one lifetime to live and then it is Hell for you, so you better enjoy any tiny bit of happiness you can have, Dae._ Didn’t work.
> 
> “ **Eh, Minseok?** ”
> 
> “ **My favorite Soulless.** ”
> 
> Jongdae rolls his eyes, bowing dramatically. The King greets him with a smile before to look around. Mh? That’s not the human’s place. He slowly goes around, checking the large windows. Jongdae slides down the wall, sitting on the floor. He bites one of his fingers, his hands interlaced against his mouth. Minseok continues the inspection of the truly wide penthouse. That’s a lot of space for one person, yeah. It isn’t like he can feel lonelier than he already is. Now he can be sad and lone in a place that looks good. Improvement.
> 
> “ **What do you think?** ”
> 
> “ **Well, it’s not Heaven but it does look good.** ”
> 
> The human mocks a fake laugh. All right, he gets it. The Devil is an actual jokester. He’s in luck. How sad is his life? Look at him, asking the only person he knows an opinion and that person is also the one who stole his soul. We’re not making progress at all. Right? He closes his eyes. He went back to see the Seer last week. He said he wouldn’t, but you don’t choose the thug life, the thug life chooses you. Money can’t buy happiness, but it does buy answers. And she finally spoke. She told him everything she knows and showed him some really old notes. He’s not an historian so he has no idea if they are legit. Although, he finds his answer. There is one person who called off their deal with the Devil: Lilith. When he fell in love with her, he let go off her soul. And now what? He has to make the King of Hell falling in love with him too? This is the most stupid plan he ever had… He said at all cost, didn’t he?
> 
> “ **Why Lilith?** ”
> 
> The question takes Minseok aback. He sits on the sill, leaning as he holds it with his two hands. He takes an extremely long and annoyed breath. So she really exists, uh. But judging by the Devil actual upset look, things probably don’t go that well down there. Good, good. Wait, is he doing it again? He feels exactly like when your crush tells you how bad their current relationship goes, and you know that soon you’ll have a chance with them. Well, that’s good for his soul.
> 
> “ **There wasn’t a lot of choices.** ”
> 
> “ **Ah. Do you love her?** ” Minseok tilts his head, as if he didn’t understand the question. “ **Isn’t she your Queen? I don’t know, I’m just sorting all the stuff I’ve read the past few days, ok? All that Hell thingy is new to me.** ”
> 
> “ **You think the Devil is able to love someone?** ”
> 
> Actual real good question there. Jongdae frowns. Oh… He never thoughts about it. Damn it… He can see his soul waving from afar in his mind. He’ll find something else if it’s not love, he’ll kill him. As simple as that. Straight up smart plan there. He really wants to cry.
> 
> “ **I loved the Queen, yes.** ” Jongdae turns his head, surprised, looking at him. “ **Why do you ask?** ”
> 
> “ **I’m curious.** ” He shrugs. “ **You don’t have horns?** ”
> 
> “ **Hell changes people and creatures in many ways.** ”
> 
> The King makes his neck crack as he closes his eyes. When he opens them again his irises are similar as liquid gold running in circle on the top of a black background. His horns aren’t straight, they curve in direction of the back of his head. They are split at the foundation by smaller limbs that follow the same shapeliness than the boughs. The contours of his ears are more peaked. He looks taller or maybe it’s just his imagination? Jongdae jumps on his feet, stepping in his direction. He must see them more closely. Once in front of Minseok, he goes for one of his horns with his hand. He respects no authority and doesn’t ask for permission. A real thug there. Oh, all right, he’s undoubtedly taller than earlier. Jongdae’s finger follows the bending. It’s weirdly soft. Smooth. He really has to stop finding everything and anything that guy is or do cool. He can feel something sharp at the back of his legs, after checking he realizes that the King has claws. Not so long but long enough to be scary in his humble opinion. His attention falls back to the horns. One topic at the time otherwise his brain will explode at this rate. He flinches when he hears the voice of the realtor. He simply says “I’ll take it” and the other human left the room to prepare the papers.
> 
> “ **Your curiosity is dangerous.** ”
> 
> “ **Tell me about it.** ”
> 
> His finger continues his back and forth, appreciating the feel of that strange excrescence. Why all of the Devil’s features are _this_ addictive. Maybe it’s because he is the sovereign of temptation somewhat. That would explain a lot of things. But the Hell if Jongdae knows anything about whatever is happening to him around the King. He is probably just stupid. Yeah, he will go with that answer. Minseok, him, has his eyes on him. He didn’t move. He just stares at him. The mortal doesn’t know what he sees and wishes that he could see himself in his eyes, just to know what the Devil really sees. Curiosity. Again. Jongdae leans on him, he doesn’t realize at first but now his face is really close to his. Can he-… Can he do that? But the Devil still doesn’t move or back away. He just slightly tilts his head, waiting for his next move. The human is really confused. He doesn’t really know why his everything is draw to this celestial being. But does he need to understand something to appreciate it? What if it’s not even something he has control on? He means literally. What if the Devil just as a power of attraction on humans? That would explain why he keeps leaning. More and more. Again and again. His hand grabs the horn suddenly, as if it were the only branch that will save him from drowning in the gold of the King of Hell’s irises.
> 
> His lips touch his. That’s it. Just that. Minseok didn’t move a muscle, docile. Jongdae retreats quickly right after, but not too far, carefully letting go of the horn. Wait… That’s it? This is what everyone is so crazy about? Damn, kisses are disappointing. He can cross it on his list now, but holy shit that was deceiving. As if he read his mind: Minseok’s hand clutches his chin, pulling him back to his lips with a smirk. The poor mortal almost fell on him, the surprise being too ... surprising. The Devil is fervent and yet he is not rushing it. The carnal desire of Minseok's kiss, barely hidden, ignites Jongdae's lust in a blink. Who actually feels the King's tongue venturing on his lips, so he tries to not think too much about what will happen if he lets him get in. Think? What's this? Food? He dives in this kiss, all-in. Trying his best to repress the haste growing with the flame of his desire. In the meantime, something twines around one of his thigh, irremediably pressing against his crotch. He low groans against the King's lips, it only enhanced the Fallen's hunger who drags him closer. When Jongdae tried to see what was clinging on him, he was interrupted by the path of Minseok's free hand on his back. It made its way under his shirt, going up before to leisurely coming back down. The claws. The claws pressing against his skin forced him to bend. It wasn't about making real damages on him anyway it was about sending a message: all the things they could do to him if the King wanted to do so. Jongdae is overwhelmed. Too many new situations to face at once. He can't hold back a weak moan, doing what he can to breath. Jongdae flinches when he hears the realtor. Oh right… Right! Damn him! The Devil chuckles, letting the poor mortal escape his warm grip.
> 
> He walks backwards to the bar where the papers lay. It was a tail. Horns, tail, claws, wings, black and gold eyes… Oh it’s the perfect kit for a nice and kind creature. Literally nothing dangerous or to be scared about. Yes, definitely whatever good guys walk around with. Does he have fangs too? Does he want to know? Maybe a bit of mystery would be nice. Yes. More surprises to come. He _can’t_ wait to discover more weird features on the Devil. And there goes his first kiss! The question, now, is what the King won’t take from him, eh? He has his soul and his first kiss… The plan is going exactly as planned. Except for the fact that Jongdae might fall for him before Minseok ever fell for him. Eyes on the price. No, on the Devil. He is confused. What was that? Minseok leans back against the window, looking at the sky once again and now Jongdae can see why he is the King. This persistent charisma and royal way to move or just stand. All he does inspires respect. The human bumps into the realtor who smiles at him.
> 
> “ **The view is stunning, isn’t it?** ”
> 
> “ **I wouldn’t have said better…** ” His answer made the Devil smile, but Jongdae turned around to sign, sealing the contract. He is starting to have great experience in signing things. All kind of contracts. And when he looked back at the King, he wasn’t there anymore. Vanished.
> 
> ***
> 
> He ordered some furniture for his new place. It’s funny how everything moves way faster when you are rich. People don’t really ask you to wait for anything as long as you can afford their whole stock if you wanted. Currently packing some of his old things to bring along. Memories or simply objects he doesn’t want to lose. But all of it can sit in one regular box. Sad, uh? Well, it’s quite the definition of his whole life so he isn’t that surprised by the laughable content of his important memories. He also took one of his plants. It’s funny, he was persuaded that they were all dead. Guess this one is not ready to go yet. Brave cute little one. All the rest can go right in the trash, he doesn’t care anymore. He leaves his past behind him today with his small box in the arms. No turning back now. No more miserable apartment. No more small dreams.
> 
> When he arrives at his new brighter and cozier place, the movers are still here and there, placing the new shiny furniture. See? Being rich just makes people do stuff for you. But Jongdae isn’t really used to have workers, so he kindly bought pizzas for everyone. They had really nice meal all together before they went back to work. Those guys were efficient and funny. He gave them generous tip before to close the door. Yeah, with stuff around it feels way more like a nice place to live than a giant empty and lonely bubble. But he still moved some pillows and blankets to the middle sill. There! A nice place to read. Oh wait. He drags one of the floor lamps. Now it’s perfect. He tries to persuade himself that he did all of this cozy corner for him and not Minseok. And everyone will believe it. Please? He sits there, looking at the night sky. He can see stars. All right, he moved, he still don’t know if his plan is going to work and except trying to hit on the King of Hell, well, he didn’t really think about what he wants to do for the next eighty years. He was quite busy being worried about his soul, ok? Not everyone can multitask, don’t judge him. Maybe he should adopt a dog or any animal. Maybe it will feel livelier in here? He browsers on the internet some shelters and breeders but couldn’t take a decision. Jongdae fell asleep on his sill, wrapped in a blanket.
> 
> ***
> 
> The Devil. The King of Hell. Satan. Whatever you want to call him. He doesn’t really care. He has so many names and nicknames. But there is one voice he can hear from anywhere. Usually, the mortal calls his name when he feels really lonely. Apparently. How come his only “friend” is actually the most infamous villain of all time? Minseok thought that humans were quite sociable creatures who love to surround themselves with their fellow beings. Maybe he was wrong? He tilts his head, looking at Jongdae asleep, curling against the window. Uh… So he calls him in his sleep? He smirks. Mmh. That’s somewhat cute. The King turns around, opening and closing the doors until he finds his room then he quietly carries Jongdae in his bed. Counselling has never been this demanding for him. But it is also new.
> 
> He sits on the side of the bed, after tucked in his Soulless correctly, looking at him. He doesn’t really think about anything for a moment, being simply satisfied by just existing for once in thousands of years. His attention falls on the plant on the nightstand. Oh? He knows this little one. Gently, he pets one of the leaves. “Yes, you look better, my friend.” He whispers to the flower, moving it on the other side of the bed. It will need more lights. Here is a better place for the plant. Jongdae still sleeps like a rock. Minseok hopes nobody will ever break in because the poor human wouldn’t even notice it. Maybe it’s for the best after all. He makes that really funny snoring sound… Like a low purr. Is there anything that isn’t ridiculous about this human? Minseok pulls some of the Soulless’ hair back from his face, having a better view of Jongdae. This is quite rare: having a soul as gorgeous as your face. That one is lucky. As the Devil sits again on the bed, the human rolls around, snuggling against the leg. He’s pretty but he has a survival instinct standing in negative numbers for sure. Minseok is in disbelief: he can’t be craving for human contact this bad… He doesn’t even know who is there. But the King will be glad to oblige. He tenderly strokes his cheek, letting his hand massaging his nape a bit after. The young man moves against his palm, like a pet under his owner hand, appreciating every second of it as his appeased sighs seem to betray him.
> 
> Jongdae reminds him of the Hellhounds. They are beautiful and gentle creatures if you know how to deal with them. Or if you are not trying to escape Hell. Well, the mortal is far from the dogs’ savagery, but he has their affectionate side. Good boys always will be good boys. Jongdae curled around the Devil’s body, spooning absolutely nothing but the caresses drew him against him more and more. Obviously Minseok didn’t move or rejected him. The human is asleep anyway. He smiles, without stopping the massage. Maybe he could use a new pet…? This one looks really nice and seems really easy going. The best point is still: He’s not a demon. He would rather be smitten by God, again, than having to deal with demons more than bare minimum. The Queen? Oh well… Let’s not think about it now. He’s having a good time, let’s not ruin everything by simply thinking about unpleasant topics.
> 
> Jongdae opens an eye, vaguely inspecting his environment. He’s not totally awake, the angel can tell by the look on his face. He mumbles something unintelligible to Minseok before to fall back asleep right away. That was interesting…? Eventually, the only creatures who aren’t annoying the King, even if he appreciates having some company, are the animals roaming in Hell. There are not a lot, but they are usually good comrades if you know how to approach them. And now looking at the Soulless snuggling against his side gives him the same soothing feeling. Peace and silence. That’s all he wants. Can his people stop screaming, fighting and complaining? But as always, he has to go back to work. There is no vacation for the monarchs. He spreads one of his wings, pulling out a feather and he places it next to the plant. “Sleep tight, Jongdae.” He says softly, brushing the human’s cheek with his thumb before to take his leave.


	4. The Queen

> The morning comes. Jongdae opens his eyes. Did he oversleep again? Hold on oversleep for what? He doesn’t have a job anymore. He sighs loudly, laying on his back, looking at the ceiling, his only dear friend in all the places he goes. That was a wild dream, oh Lord… He looks at the feather. A long time. “Holy shit!” He stumbled down the bed when he tried to take it. His heart is going crazy as he finally lays his fingers on it. Oh no? Wait…? No… How is it even possible? That guy is taking from him everything he ever had faster than the light. He should have died on that robbery for real. None of this is worth it! Imagine he would have refused? He would be drinking cocktails and playing tennis with Kurt Cobain in paradise. But no! Obviously, he is not. Because he is an idiot. He is still here, alone and sad. Except that now the Devil is playing with EVERYTHING he is. Literally. From his body to his soul, passing by his mind. This is unbearable. He should just kill himself. He laughs nervously. But if he dies, he goes straight up to Hell. Trapped. Like a stupid mouse, knowing it’s living its last moment, trying to survive still, meanwhile the cat pretends that there is maybe a chance to escape it until the mouse dies. Cats are assholes. They’re evil creatures. The Devil is a fucking cat. Who is even surprised?
> 
> Jongdae looks at his plant. Also, he’s stuck on the feather in his hand. It’s still as delicate and soft as the first time he touched one. Although, he really can’t tell what was real and what was part of his dream, maybe he should ask… He doesn’t really know how you ask this to someone in any circumstances. Like you just go around and say “Yo, I was wondering if we had sex last night.” … He slaps his face. _Oh yeah, you smartass tell that to the Devil, everything will be fine if you step on his ego._ He keeps the feather and goes in the kitchen. There is nothing a good warm tea can’t fix. Well not his soul problem, but this is the only exception.
> 
> He almost fell when he saw someone standing in middle of his open and wide living room. A long dark blue cloak, sumptuously bejeweled. The white fur of the cape circling their exposed shoulders simply finish the perfectly royal living painting that being is. Their blond hair is carefully arranged with braids, jewelry and some thin long white ribbons, letting the length disappear inside the cloak. And at the top of their head crowns two magnificent antlers. The unknown figure slightly gazes over their shoulder, merely bored. He cringes while looking at Jongdae, completely disappointed. Surprising when we know that the human hasn’t even opened his mouth yet. Oh dear, you’re here for a long run, unknown most gorgeous creature he has ever seen in his entire life. Even Minseok’s first place in his ranking is shaking right now. Then he was struck by his lucidity.
> 
> “ **You’re Lilith…** ” He murmurs before to continue louder. “ **You are much more beautiful than any of my poor attempts to imagine you!** ”
> 
> “ ** _This_ is what distract Him.**”
> 
> He replied, even if the mortal admiration kind of took him by surprise, he prefers to ignore it. He’s not here to be praised, even though he really loves it. Also, it’s been a really long time since anyone referred to the Queen by the name Lilith. He turns around, continuing to make things topple with the tip of his fingers, slowly moving towards the human. The Queen keeps looking at him, he is as much busy ruining everything in his path, gracefully. He has the same black sclera as the King, but his irises are a vivid crimson. The Queen is slightly taller than him, not much, however right now it feels like he is ridiculously small. Like a kid in front of a wrathful parent. Jongdae is literally crushed by his oppressive regal aura. The mortal is petrified, and the Queen lifts his chin with one finger, looking at his face.
> 
> “ **I cannot believe it… This is what _my_ husband spends His time with.**”
> 
> Oh… Right… He _is_ the Queen. Therefore, Minseok _is_ his husband. Oh yeah… Guess he is in trouble now. Eh maybe the Queen isn’t that much of a crazy jealous bitch and kind of will understand that his husband just has a new hobby. Like all men ending up in the garage playing with the engine of car or something like that… Right? The Queen’s gaze falls on the feather, his look becomes even darker as he turns away, going back to messing with everything he can find. Jongdae can’t talk. Not literally, but he … He feels like he can’t talk right now. The Queen didn’t tell he can say anything, so he won’t say anything. He really doesn’t want to speak anyway. Haha…
> 
> “ **You know who I am.** ” His fingers play with an empty cup. “ **And yet you are still defying me.** ”
> 
> “ **I-I’m not def-** ”
> 
> He doesn’t know how, Jongdae clearly didn’t see the Queen move, nonetheless he is now crushed in the wall. He can feel the strong grip around his throat. He can’t breathe. What? He can’t breathe. The pain crawling inside his body after the impact makes him dizzy as much as the lack of air. He falls on the ground. The Queen peacefully goes back to the cup.
> 
> “ **I did not allow you to speak.** ” He says, taking the cup. “ **I hate when inferior creatures think they can freely act around me.** ”
> 
> Jongdae struggles to come back to his senses. Damn… That was painful. Holy shit! Never mind, the Queen is one of those crazy jealous bitches. Oh c’mon… He sits straight against the wall, trying to get over the pain. Maybe that asshole broke some of his bones. He coughs, then takes a deep breath. _Everything will be fine, Dae. Just don’t upset him anymore._ The Queen crushes the cup in his hand, like it was nothing, the shards levitating around his fingers.
> 
> “ **See, I am a bit annoyed.** ” The fragments making circles around his forearm now. “ **Because I really despise sharing His attention.** ”
> 
> The Queen speaks in a honeyed tone. One shard storm in Jongdae direction, landing in his eye. Deep inside of it, but it’s too elongated to disappear inside of it. It just sits there. Jongdae can’t close this eye or move. The pain made him scream, now his shaking fingers try to touch the thing who just pierced his eyeball. He can’t remove it. The human can’t breathe either. The confusion, the pain, the fear all of this is raging in his mind and he doesn’t know what to do or if there is something to do. He can’t calm down.
> 
> The adrenaline is helping when he finally finds the strength to get up, running away. Stumbling against everything, he has to escape this mad sovereign. The Queen scoffs, calmly following him after letting the rest of the shards fall on the floor. Even if he loses Jongdae in the apartment, he’d just have to follow the blood. Or the smell of his fear.
> 
> “ **I really do not understand what He likes in you.** ” He leans on the door frame, with a soft smile, looking directly at Jongdae. “ **Maybe you too, cannot see why anymore.** ”
> 
> The Queen throws him in the wall, again. Remember his image of the cat? Well, this is it. He is totally helpless, but he keeps trying. All right not this time because it really hurts. Maybe now some bones are really broken. He doesn’t know. Panting against the wall. He looks at the blood on his hands. The fact that the shard forbids him to blink is awfully painful, because it’s something he can’t control… His eyelid keeps hurting itself against the ceramic. The Queen of Hell bends on him, pressing a finger on the fragment inside his eye. Oh, Jongdae is doing his everything to not scream. The tears filling his eyes mixed with his own blood.
> 
> “ **Oh please… Let me hear you.** ”
> 
> The blond lets his tongue relishes the metallic taste of Jongdae’s blood directly on his cheek. Sick fuck. His agonizing breathlessness is all he can hear. Poor little thing. The Queen keeps pressing the shard deeper inside. Well, at this rate he will reach his brain and kill him. Oh, yeah! Death is great. Yes, please, kill him. The blond tilts his head, the human won’t scream? But… He wants him to scream. His hands now are pressing his ribs. The mortal grits his teeth, so hard that he will probably explode his jaw at some point. Suddenly, there is a noticeable blowout sound followed by an appalling wailing.
> 
> “ **Ah! See! You can sing for me.** ”
> 
> The Queen smiles, gently brushing his clear cheek with a finger, when he sees the lips of Jongdae moving. He said something? He pulls him by the hair, now annoyed. He told him to not speak without the permission to open his dirty human mouth. Before he could smash Jongdae’s head in the wall, he can feel his own being brutally pulled back. The Queen’s gaze meets the King’s.
> 
> “ **Luhan, what are you doing exactly?** ”
> 
> “ **Playing with your toy, my love.** ” He chuckles. “ **I admit, I might have broken it.** ”
> 
> “ **Let go.** ”
> 
> The way the King speaks leaves no room for doubt. He either obeys or faces his wrath. The Queen releases the mortal; therefore, the King frees him too. Jongdae takes a deep and long breath. Holy hell. He thought he was safe, how wrong was he, because he is dying. He remembers clearly this sensation of his life leaving his body. Minseok, drags Luhan away from Jongdae, without any form of tenderness. The mortal clings to the feather, breathing heavily. Some blood dripping from his mouth as he surely bleeds from the inside. Analyzing the situation, Minseok bends over Jongdae, it’s too late to try something anyway. He’s losing too much blood. The King takes his hand and with the other he fondly appeases his heart with some caresses. The human finds some comfort in the petting, fighting one more time for his miserable life in vain. Hopefully the Queen is here to put his suffering to an end, as he savagely smashes Jongdae’s skull against the wall. Pressing it until it cracks open. Mashing it to the point it doesn’t look like anything remotely human. Dead. The Queen won’t allow this human to live any longer. He licks a bit of the blood on his hand, on his knees next to the King. Luhan’s eyes are filled with tears.
> 
> “ **Do not touch him… The King is mine.** ”
> 
> Minseok looks at his Queen. Still holding Jongdae’s hand. He’s not really surprised by the excessive reaction of his beloved husband, just a little bothered. He could have let the mortal die in peace. Luhan’s jealousy always has been a problem, but lately it’s worse than ever. He can see the blond is shaking. Is it anger, excitement or sorrow? He can’t tell. But what he can tell is that he ruined a fine cloak with all this unnecessary blood and that he is now crying.
> 
> “ **The King is mine.** ” He repeats, speaking in low voice. His eyes are lost in the void of his morbid piece of art. “ **Why are you always so cold towards me… I love you…** ” Now the Queen’s voice his trembling with emotion, Minseok still can tell which one it is. “ **I love you so much…** ”
> 
> “ **Go home, Luhan.** ” The Queen was about to protest, but Minseok simply grabs his wrist, leaning to kiss his forehead. “ **Go home, please.”**
> 
> The gorgeous man disappears, letting Minseok alone with the corpse. By all the damned souls of Hell, Luhan… He hums, carefully trying to carry the body. A huge part of what was the head sticks to the wall, tearing up some veins and flesh. This is some butcher's work, by all the Fallens. The King sighs deeply, vanishing with the dead mortal in his arms.


	5. The Goats, the Guard and the Soulless

> He gasps, abruptly waking up. He is dead! He isn’t dead? He is not dead. Jongdae stumbles down the bed, again, trying to grab the plate on the nightstand. When he finally gets it, he looks at his eye. It is fine… His eye’s fine? Jongdae also can see the feather, the poor thing is covered in blood, but still glow. He takes it. There is a mirror, so he does his best to not fall on his way to the glass. Examining his face and everything seems ok. Oh, thanks God… He exhales. All right. He can hear someone clearing their throat behind him, quickly he turns around looking at Minseok who is sitting at his desk.
> 
> “ **You have a cute ass… But you should put on some clothes.** ”
> 
> The King points at those on the table and Jongdae tries to get them, hiding himself as much as possible, suddenly shy. How come he is naked. Yes, this is the only question he has. Why is he naked. If he died or not isn’t really important right now. He is naked, okay? Right in front of Minseok. And this is not his place. This is nowhere he’s ever been, to be honest. Once he dressed up, he walks fast to one of the huge windows, looking down. A… Garden? It’s a beautiful garden, with a lot of unknown plants. And there are goats! There are fucking goats! Holy shit there are goats in Hell! He giggles, leaning more on the outside. There is no glass between him and the outdoor. He hears a woosh behind him before to feel arms around his waist. Warm and gentle embrace.
> 
> “ **You’ve died enough for few days, please don’t fall.** ”
> 
> “ **You have goats!** ” Jongdae shouts.
> 
> “ **Yes. I like goat milk bathes.** ” The Devil keeps an eye on the excited Jongdae who continues to lean, now that he holds him. “ **Do you want to try it?** ”
> 
> “ **Hell, yeah!** ”
> 
> He follows the King, holding his sleeve. All right, don’t judge too fast, have you ever been alone, alive and in Hell? Right. So, let him hide behind the Devil if he feels that he needs it to be ok. The room is huge, all open between the bed, the desk and some stairs down, in the middle, a small pool, or is it a pond? The water doesn’t look ok, in his humble opinion. Quite white. Milky. Wait! Hold on. It wasn’t a joke? This is really goat milk? Jongdae let go of Minseok and jumps the last two steps to bend in front the pool. Can he? Whatever! He tastes it. The thug life, you know. He looks behind him and was about to say something like “Oh my God! It _IS_ milk!” but all he has time to say is a vague scream when Minseok pushed him in with his knee. The human gets his head out, apparently half angry half amused, coming back to the edge.
> 
> “ **What if there were dangerous creatures in it?** ”
> 
> “ **You think I would have pushed you?** ”
> 
> “ **I don’t know! Maybe you like to take your bath with the Kraken!** ”
> 
> “ **I’ll think about it…** ”
> 
> The Devil smile, helping Jongdae getting out of his wet shirt after sitting, the leg in the pool. The human is way too busy asking if the Kraken is real and as Minseok only smiles for an answer he is starting to lose his mind. With all his random and excited gestures, the feather ends up soiling the milk with some blood making Jongdae realizes he was still hooked to it.
> 
> “ **I-I stained your feather…** ” He says, showing it to Minseok.
> 
> “ **You can choose a new one, if you want.** ”
> 
> The Devil presents one of his wings to the mortal. Jongdae lets his fingers brush the feathers. This is so beautiful. He could just look at them all day long without being tired of it. Ever. It’s the most gorgeous thing that exists. He is sure of it. Can he really just take one away? He continues to stroke the wing, contemplative.
> 
> “ **Will it hurt?** ”
> 
> “ **Maybe.** ”
> 
> “ **Then I won’t do it.** ”
> 
> His fingers stopped caressing the feather, his look becomes numb, his gaze falls down on the feather. Is it worth? All the suffering for this? A shiny trinket and a pool filled of milk? His hand starts shaking as his mind wonder in the memories of the Queen of Hell violently toying with his body. How easy it was for the sovereign to hurt him. How easy it was for the Queen to blur the borders between hope and despair. Jongdae would be dead for real if he hadn’t a contract with Minseok. Against how many demons does he have to fight for his soul? He can’t win if he has to battle the entire population of Hell. As if this fight ever been fair to beginning with. The King of Hell buries his nose in his neck, softly rubbing it against his skin before to kiss him, going up to his ear. Jongdae tilts his head, offering him more space. His eyes are close, but his fingers are still clinging on his feather. He doesn’t want to say it, but he loves how tender Minseok always has been with him. Right now, he is extra cuddly… Wait when their relationship went from counselling to lovey-dovey birdies? He doesn’t know. Maybe the Devil just perceived his sudden change of mood. Jongdae doesn’t want a new one. He likes this one. He is just a bit disappointed because he hasn’t been able to take care of it as he should have. When did the King joined him in? His dark eyes looking around; is he hiding them with his wings? It’s really pretty. He moves closer and Minseok simply embraces him. Gentle. Someone storms in the room, opening the doors in a crash.
> 
> Oh no… Jongdae knows that voice… Minseok slightly move down one of his wings, looking at Luhan. The Queen is wearing one of those really gorgeous traditional Chinese dress, his shoulders still revealed. And his carmine irises glint with a new level of rage when he sees that the human is still very much alive. The blond snarls and Minseok simply hides behind his wing again.
> 
> “ **Maybe if we don’t move, he won’t see us.** ” The king whispers, trying to not laugh.
> 
> He kisses his Soulless on the cheek before to get out of the pool, takes his bathrobe after spreading his wings. The Queen never stopped looking at Jongdae. If hate had a face, it probably would be this one. Please don’t let that crazy bitch find anything to throw at him… He’s petrified. Of course, he is in Hell, Jongdae. What did you expect, he _is_ the Queen. The human wants to disappear. Where are the wings now? Minseok being an unbothered King continues to put on some clothe before to join the Queen who growls uncontrollably at Jongdae. The Devil effortlessly pins his husband to the wall with one arm, holding him by the throat.
> 
> “ **Look at me, Luhan.** ” He speaks slowly and calmly, the Queen obeys. “ **I am the only one who can touch him, you hear me?” Luhan painfully nods. “I did not hear your answer,** _ **my love**_ **.** ”
> 
> “ **I heard you.** ” The words harshly find their way out due to the grip on his gorge.
> 
> “ **Good.** ” He let go, turning his back to the Queen. “ **I’ll be back in few hours.** ” The King says to Jongdae. “ **Meet your guard: Baekhyun.** ”
> 
> Jongdae sees a creature sitting at the top of the stairs, who appeared in a smooth wave of sandy black fumes. White hair, blue eyes on the top of a black background, two straight horns, one’s missing its peak, a tail is moving behind him, his elbows resting on his thighs and his clawed fingers are entwined at the level of his mouth. He straightens, crossing his legs, after he reverenced with a head sign to the royal couple. Jongdae can’t help but think that guy is so fucking cool. Here he is again: the fanboy. That demon is his guard? _Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Calm down, Dae! Calm down. Be cool, man._ The demon leans his head on the left, grinning at him. Baekhyun politely waits for the couple to leave before to speak.
> 
> “ **You look better with a head, eh.** ”
> 
> “ **With a head?** ”
> 
> “ **Yeah.** ” The white-haired demon continues as he sees the confusion all over the human’s face. “ **The Queen made some good old mashed of your head, Catamite.** ”
> 
> Cata-what? He wanna go? Not like he really wants to fight him, but that word sounds like an insult, ok? Maybe. He’s not sure he knows what he means, but Jongdae doesn’t really like it. The demon chuckles, jumping on his feet. He opens the closet, starting to sort some clothes for the Soulless. Jongdae, still in the warm milk’s pool, observes him. He is curious, but he is a bit too shy to ask questions. Did the Queen really crack his head like an egg? He wouldn’t be surprised if Luhan really did that. But can he grow back his head? Minseok said he was unkillable. Does that mean he is just going to grow the parts of his body he possibly loses? This is scary and cool at the same time. Two other demons arrived, perched at the window. Two very pretty young demons, they giggle, looking at him. Are they even young? He is probably the youngest bitch around here. That’s not funny. Why are they looking at him, first of all? Both fly to him, taking him out of the bath. Wow! Wow! All right, ladies, you are very touchy! Help! Please?! He looks at his guard, guard who doesn’t look like in any hurry to save him from the claws of the beautiful demons.
> 
> “ **Girls, please.** ” Sighs Baekhyun, still finding Jongdae’s face hilarious. “ **Just stick to the plan: wash the Catamite, get him dressed and don’t touch him more than necessary.** ”
> 
> Both seem very disappointed, nonetheless obedient. Maybe he likes having people doing things for him. They have a delicate touch and are quite gentle to him. Although they should rework the “don’t touch him more than necessary” part… Because there were a lot of unnecessary touches! Baekhyun is sitting on the edge of the desk, reading one of the papers. Is he allowed to read those? Somehow, he doesn’t want to ask. The two other winged demons are done with their tasks, joining their leader. Or the guy who gives order at least. It’s all very confused. Jongdae wiggles in his new outfit. Casual but cool, while Baekhyun passes an arm around one of the demons’ shoulders, nodding.
> 
> “ **Good job girls! You can go now.** ”
> 
> “ **But we want to play with the human, brother…** ”
> 
> “ **Oh, I know, but you can’t, dearests.** ” He let them go, then signs Jongdae to come closer. “ **Succubi, eh… Horny all the time and a fine taste in fashion; perfect maids.** ”
> 
> He pulls Jongdae even closer, breathing in his neck. Everyone is weird down there. Maybe it’s like dogs, sniffing as a peaceful way to say hi. At least he hopes so. What’s a succubi by the way? Baekhyun slams the paper on the desk, suddenly losing all interest in them to turn around him, nodding. He seems satisfied even though he did absolutely nothing about Jongdae’s style. The demon keeps his weird mocking smile, rearranging the Soulless’ haircut, separating his bang in two. Jongdae, him, is staring at him. Damn his face is perfect. Is everyone in Hell gorgeous? He thought demons were awful disgusting misshapen nightmarish creatures. However, all demons he saw were pretty, attractive, in all heights, super in shape and not so bad. Like people on earth but beautiful. Well ok, people don’t have claws, tails or wings, but everyone got the idea. Can they be friends? He would love to have a friend who looks as cool as Baekhyun, to be honest. Ah! Not again! He is doing it again, isn’t he?
> 
> “ **What?** ” Asks the demon.
> 
> “ **You’re pretty…** ”
> 
> “ **Thanks!** ”
> 
> The demon laughs, giving him some space. He takes a sealed letter on the desk and makes it disappear in his jacket. Jongdae really wonders if he can do that, but still don’t ask. Not his problem. Last time he tried to talk to a demon without authorization, he lost an eye, so he won’t try that again. Loving your eyes for a better life. But Baekhyun signs him to speak, as he can see the human torturing himself with his will of asking questions.
> 
> “ **What we do now?** ”
> 
> “ **Whatever you want to do, Catamite.** ” The demon shrugs.
> 
> “ **What catamite means? And what’s a succubi? Can we go see the goats?** ”
> 
> “ **A Catamite is the younger male sexual partner of an older men, aka you’re the King’s bitch. Succubi is the plural of Succubus, who are beautiful demons having a thing for male humans. Yes, we can go see the goats.** ”
> 
> “ **All right, don’t call me Catamite… I’ve a name: Jongdae.** ”
> 
> ***
> 
> Baekhyun is laying on the top of one of the statues in the garden, vaguely keeping an eye on the human. Babysitting never been in his genetic patrimony. However, he’ll never disappoint his King. He only obeys to the King, anyway. The demon plays with a blade, it’s not like the Soulless could be eaten by the goats… Thinking about it, it’s not totally impossible, but he can’t die so… Baekhyun will just tell the King is new favorite just got some struggle taming really dangerous foes: hellish goats. What is he supposed to protect him from? Himself? Rocks? If that human is unkillable; he technically doesn’t need a guard. Maybe he can use him. He rolls on his stomach, not really a comfy position if y’all want to know, and he yells at Jongdae.
> 
> “ **Wanna do something funny, Catamite?** ”
> 
> “ **Jongdae!** ”
> 
> “ **Fine: Wanna do something funny, Catadae?** ”
> 
> “ **Yeah, sure, why not, Baekmite.** ”
> 
> The demon laughs meanwhile Jongdae keeps feeding the goats with some weird blue long plants. Baekhyun says something like “Damn, I wish the King would smash my ass too” and Jongdae pretended he didn’t hear him. Deaf. Can’t hear. The Soulless discovers Pandæmonium with big shiny eyes, asking some questions time to time and trying to not bump into demons. They come in very different shapes, but they all look most likely humans. With sometimes horns, wings, claws and other not very human features. Nobody is perfect. Pandæmonium looks like a city. Apparently, Baekhyun is using him to scam his fellow demons. Oh well… Better that than being tortured by the Queen in his humble human opinion. The royal guard changed is vocabulary; Jongdae had a raise to the rank of Concubine of the King and it seems to help a lot of demons taking decisions faster. Great tittle. He probably will add it to his resume back to earth. Everything has an end, though; Baekhyun suddenly loses his usual flirty smile and starts to hurry them to leave the market. Jongdae doesn’t understand, however he is docile. Adventure!
> 
> “ **Listen, Jongdae, you’re going to go straight back to the chamber. You don’t look back. You don’t stop. Run. Don’t stop, even if you feel like puking your fucking lungs.** ” He pushes the Soulless in the right direction, unsheathing two daggers. “ **Just don’t change your course, Mortal. Now.** ”
> 
> What? Running? Wait! Wait! From what? Asking question is sometime not a good thing, keep that in mind Jongdae. A demon lands in front of him. Green hair, disturbing blue eyes on the usual black background. All right, not this way. He snarls at him, so Jongdae was about to run in the other direction when Baekhyun dashes between them, pushing the green haired monster back with his two feet in a jump. Fights seem to be casual events because the crowd is starting to move for a better view. Run! He said “run”! He knew he should have signed in this gym next to his place.
> 
> Baekhyun said to not stop even if he wants to spit his lungs? This happened really fast, not going to lie. He wishes to die. Well, that too might happen really fast. He is almost there, though… He recognized this hall. Now what? Two versus one? Honestly, half of one of them is way more than enough to take Jongdae down… Everyone should chill out and take time to talk about this? What do they want, by the way? Running is ok, but can he at least know why? Not that he lacks the motivation for a mighty jogging in general… but he does. He bends, trying as hard as possible to catch his breath, rising a hand for the two demons. Just a second please. Oof! That was a long run!
> 
> “ **Oh well… Whatever you want from me- just t-take it but please don’t hurt me...** ” He takes a deep breath. “ **As long as I don’t have to run anymore…** ”
> 
> “ **You talk too much, Soulless…** ”
> 
> Holy shit! That honeyed tone! He doesn’t need to see the Queen. Never mind, joggings are is new passion from now on! Run! He was about to scream when his mouth is brutally filled with water, it took him aback and choked on it. Everyone is cheating!
> 
> ***
> 
> The Chamber. Home. The Chamber. Home. The. ·ɹǝqɯɐɥɔ
> 
> Chamber.
> 
> H o ɯ e ?
> 
> A m b e ɹ ɔ h.
> 
> M e ɥ̷͈̦͛͘̚͝͝ o ¿
> 
> B ę̷̟̤̰̂ r c h ɐ̶̣̻͈̜͓̝̥̣͠ m·
> 
> E h o̸̲̗͉͐ m ¿̷̛̬̱͕̇
> 
> R ɔ̷̢̦̱̘̎̃͑̇̉̈́̈́͘h a ɯ̶͓̈́ b e .̸̋
> 
> ·ʇᴉ sᴉ ¿̷̛̬̱͕̇ǝ̵̫̄ɯ̵̧̘̥̓oɥ
> 
> ḯ̴͕͝ͅ ̵̲̑̍̊w̵̨͊̽a̶̦̱͆n̵̡͖̍͆͝t̶̺̏ ̷̗̼͝t̴̘̓̎͆o̸̟̩̐ ̵̼͙̻̓g̵̞̓ơ̵͍̒͜ ̶̻̜̅͛̈́h̵͕͐o̸̲̗͉͐m̶̝̟̐̈́e̶͈̚...
> 
> ṫ̶̼a̴̦̯̿̏k̷͈̂̒ę̶̎ ̶̛͜͝m̶̙̈̏e̴̯̓ ̵̧̹̂̚ḩ̶͓̎̅ò̶̮̺m̴͓͝e̴͉̭̐̿ ̸̼͌p̷̪͐l̷̹͠ê̶̬͖a̶͈̦͐̕s̴̫̹̓͆e̷…
> 
> H̵͍̊̎̌͌o̴͍̺̓͠m̸̡̬͓̞͉̫̊̒͛̋͂ë̸̡̝̼̹̬͉̉́̇̍̎̾͘.̸̩̝͉̰̿̈́̊̏͆̚ ̵̪͓̈́Ȟ̶̥̭̱̫͓͎̠͚͘e̴l̶̺̳̊̕p̶̑̋̓͐̉͑͐̄.̸̝̜̮̤̋͒ ̶̺̞͒̐̈́Ḩ̴̧̻̤̼̫̝̾̓̇͜ŏ̷̼͎̼̞͎͉͉̊͒̕ͅm̶̹̙̟̦͆͛e̸̪̻̥̔̇̽͛͜.̶̱̰̹̥̓͠ ̸̢̟̥̺̼̫̻͉̂͐̋̏̕H̴̢̢͔̳̬͚͉̽o̵̡̡̥̩̳̘͉̎͛̎͝͠m̴̦͔̗͍̱͑e̵̢͓̯̭͊͝.̴̖̞̖͍͑͝ ̶̲͔̹̩̰̇̂͂͐̾͐͒͂͜Ḧ̴͙̘͎́̓̐̏͊́ͅọ̷̡͔̳͑̅m̷̗̜̹̱̣̙͝ę̷̟̤̰̂.̵̨̯͈͙̼̩̖̫̊̌͒ ̷̧͇͇͎̺͓͖͑͐̓́͆̾̍͘·̸̣̗̹̾̊̏̂̽̿́̔̕ɹ̴̞̐̌̃̒̐͋͋̏ǝ̸̣͎̘̒͒͜q̷̢̫͓̞̤̠̒̒͠͠ͅɯ̶͓̈́ɐ̶̣̻͈̜͓̝̥̣͠ɥ̷͈̦͛͘̚͝͝ɔ̷̢̦̱̘̎̃͑̇̉̈́̈́͘
> 
> H̵͍̊̎̌͌o̴͍̺̓͠m̸̡̬͓̞͉̫̊̒͛̋͂ë̸̡̝̼̹̬͉̉́̇̍̎̾͘.̸̩̝͉̰̿̈́̊̏͆̚ ̵̪͓̈́Ḧ̴͍̮̜̝̘̅̈́̌͝o̸̡̨̦͇̫̣̝͂̓̌́̄͠ͅm̸̝̖͌͑̽̚ê̷͇̪̩̲̟͕͗͌.̸̝̜̮̤̋͒Ȟ̶̥̭̱̫͓͎̠͚͘e̴l̶̺̳̊̕p̶̑̋̓͐̉͑͐̄. H̴̢̢͔̳̬͚͉̽o̵̡̡̥̩̳̘͉̎͛̎͝͠m̴̦͔̗͍̱͑e̵̢͓̯̭͊͝.̴̖̞̖͍͑͝ ̶̲͔̹̩̰̇̂͂͐̾͐͒͂͜ S̸͓͆t̶̪̔o̷͖̅p̸̰͐.̵̨̯͈͙̼̩̖̫̊̌͒ ̷̧͇͇͎̺͓͖͑͐̓́͆̾̍͘H̶̘͉̬̤͚̓͂̋͂́͛̄͝o̶̢͙͕͎̖̬͉͑̅͐͊m̴̎̃e̴͗̉̈́͆̈.
> 
> ̴̐̌̃̒̐͋͋̏ǝ̸̣͎̘̒͒͜q̷̢̫͓̞̤̠̒̒͠͠ͅɯ̶͓̈́ɐ̶̣̻͈̜͓̝̥̣͠ɥ̷͈̦͛͘̚͝͝ɔ̷̢̦̱̘̎̃͑̇̉̈́̈́͘.̸̩̝͉̰̿̈́̊̏͆̚ ̵̪͓̈́Ḧ̴͍̮̜̝̘̅̈́̌͝o̸̡̨̦͇̫̣̝͂̓̌́̄͠ͅm̸̝̖͌͑̽̚ê̷͇̪̩̲̟͕͗͌.̸̝̜̮̤̋͒ ̶̺̞͒̐̈́Ḩ̴̧̻̤̼̫̝̾̓̇͜ŏ̷̼͎̼̞͎͉͉̊͒̕ͅm̶̹̙̟̦͆͛e̸̪̻̥̔̇̽͛͜.̶̱̰̹̥̓͠ ̸̢̟̥̺̼̫̻͉̂͐̋̏̕ i̵͈̅t̸̩̎̂́͑͝ ̶̜̤̯̲̳͆̓̆̊h̵̬̔̋ṵ̷̏́̋͊ͅr̵̨͕̯̞̀̈ṱ̶͉̖̜̽s̶̨̞̺̮͋͜.̴̖̞̖͍͑͝ ̶̲͔̹̩̰̇̂͂͐̾͐͒͂͜Ḧ̴͙̘͎́̓̐̏͊́ͅọ̷̡͔̳͑̅m̷̗̜̹̱̣̙͝ę̷̟̤̰̂.̵̨̯͈͙̼̩̖̫̊̌͒ ̷̧͇͇͎̺͓͖͑͐̓́͆̾̍͘H̶̘͉̬̤͚̓͂̋͂́͛̄͝o̶̢͙͕͎̖̬͉͑̅͐͊m̴̎̃e̴͗̉̈́͆̈
> 
> H̵͍̊̎̌͌o̴͍̺̓͠m̸̡̬͓̞͉̫̊̒͛̋͂ë̸̡̝̼̹̬͉̉́̇̍̎̾͘.̸̩̝͉̰̿̈́̊̏͆̚ ̵̪͓̈́Ḧ̴͍̮̜̝̘̅̈́̌͝o̸̡̨̦͇̫̣̝͂̓̌́̄͠ͅm̸̝̖͌͑̽̚ê̷͇̪̩̲̟͕͗͌.̸̝̜̮̤̋͒ ̶̺̞͒̐̈́ư̸̢̥̔ᴉ̴͙̲͗̑ɐ̴͈͉̈ꓒ̵.̶̱̰̹̥̓͠ ̸̢̟̥̺̼̫̻͉̂͐̋̏̕H̴̢̢͔̳̬͚͉̽o̵̡̡̥̩̳̘͉̎͛̎͝͠m̴̦͔̗͍̱͑e̵̢͓̯̭͊͝.̴̖̞̖͍͑͝ ̶̲͔̹̩̰̇̂͂͐̾͐͒͂͜ Ȟ̶̥̭̱̫͓͎̠͚͘e̴l̶̺̳̊̕p̶̑̋̓͐̉͑͐̄.̵̨̯͈͙̼̩̖̫̊̌͒ ̷̧͇͇͎̺͓͖͑͐̓́͆̾̍͘Ḱ̵̢͕̰ī̸̺͖͈l̷͖̊͛̿l̵̠̆.̵̛̥̪͒̈́
> 
> ***
> 
> The King storms into the throne hall. He holds the human in his arms, preventing him to fall. Jongdae doesn’t seem conscious enough to stand alone. The Devil tears up his shirt, showing his back to the whole Infernal Court. Oh, the King of Hell knows who is to blame for the abominations done to _his_ Soulless, but he wants to hear it from his mouth, in front of everyone. The Queen already seems annoyed by the scene, rubbing his chin with his thumb in his throne. Demons and Fallen Angels with high ranks lean, to see what is going on, whispering.
> 
> “ **Who did this?** ” Calmly asks Minseok.
> 
> Everyone remains quiet. The King is more than angry. All of them can see. Baekhyun stares at the Queen, defying him in silence. _Come on you coward. Speak._ Luhan royally ignore him.
> 
> “ **Why would we lose our time with a living human when we have billions of Souls to torture at will.** ”
> 
> “ **Are you telling me he did this to himself, Queen?** ” The King really doesn’t find it funny.
> 
> “ **He does not look so smart. He probably did.** ” Luhan shrugs it off.
> 
> “ **I did…** ” Claims Jongdae, waking up from a weird dream, loud enough for everyone to hear.
> 
> Baekhyun looks at the human. Damned idiot. He knows what is going to happen next and he doesn’t really like it. It’s too late, anyway. The King pushes him to the center of the room. Jongdae stumbles, falling on his knees. He seriously doesn’t have any strength. Minseok is slowly losing his patience.
> 
> “ **Fine. Give him a whip. Show to everyone how you did that. Now.** ”
> 
> The mortal mumbled a “what” meanwhile the court simply comes forward, everyone wants to see that. Jongdae tried his best. Obviously, it doesn’t work. First thing first: probably because he never used a fucking whip in his entire life. Second- Ah? Minseok is now done with this mediocre buffoonery, he seizes the whip from his hands and makes his neck crack. He slashes his skin. Hard. Again and again. Each dreadful sweep extracting screams and flesh out of the human. Punishment for lying to the King. Baekhyun dares to speak in:
> 
> “ **Your Highness… You’re going to kill him.** ”
> 
> The King grunts, the gold of his eyes fixed on Jongdae’s back.
> 
> “ **If I stop hearing him scream it has to mean that he is dead, am I clear?** ”
> 
> “ **Transparent, Your Highness.** ” The demon takes the whip, waiting for the King to be far enough to whisper to Jongdae a “ **Sorry** ”.
> 
> “ **I don’t hear him scream, Baekhyun.** ”
> 
> Says the King, going towards his throne to pick up some documents. That done, he was about to leave when the Queen holds him back, grabbing his wrist:
> 
> “ **Are you not staying? You used to love punishments…** ”
> 
> Minseok leans on him, whispering into his ear:
> 
> “ **I also used to love you.** ”


	6. Wake U̸̦͋͑̍̍̀̀̕͘p̶̢̧̹̪̫̘̎͘͝͝

> “ **He isn’t dead.** ”
> 
> “ **I think he had enough.** ”
> 
> Simple reply. The demon drops the human in the bed, on his stomach avoiding further harm to his back. Though he probably has some wounds on this side too. One thing at the time. Baekhyun feels sorry. He failed. One simple task: protecting the human. However, the King bears no grudge against his soldier. No, he is enraged about someone else. The Queen. His husband is the only creature alive who can bring in him such extreme emotions. It’s a total mystery for the demon. They only bring out each other worst sides and even though both are very aware of it, neither of them wants to put an end to this disgustingly toxic relationship. They are like parasites. Incompatible compatibility. Perfectly wrong for each other. Torn by their love as much as by the hatred the other brings to life.
> 
> “ **You have a soft spot for the Soulless, Baekhyun.** ”
> 
> “ **With all my respect, Your Highness, don’t you have one too?** ”
> 
> The King gets up. That’s not wrong, nonetheless Minseok doesn’t see any use to admit it. Yes, he has a soft spot for that adorably shaped smile but it’s none of the business of a poor inferior demon. However, he does have a lot of respect for this demon. He is weaker than a lot of his closest guards and he keeps showing better results than most of them. Also, his shadow powers make Baekhyun a terribly fast opponent. He took down demons ten times superior without a sweat. When the King arrived at the bedside of Jongdae, the demon politely stepped back. Both quietly watching the human.
> 
> “ **I failed to protect him.** ” Whispers the demon. “ **How was I supposed to know they would be so many would try to get that Soulless.** ”
> 
> The King looks at his guard, thoughtful. Well, once again, Baekhyun isn’t wrong.
> 
> “ **Well, I kinda guessed the Queen had something against him. As he didn’t have a head the first time I met him, but I couldn’t predict the Queen would openly disobey your orders, Your Highness.** ”
> 
> “ **You were listening...** ”
> 
> “ **Oh well… I am _always_ listening, Your Highness.**” The demon shrugs, looking back at the human. “ **But I-I like him.** ”
> 
> “ **I understand.** ” The King apparently doesn’t want to get into a fight about his guard having ears everywhere and deliberately ignores that point.
> 
> “ **He does that pretty face when he smiles.** ”
> 
> The demon tries to impersonate Jongdae’s way to smile, but it’s not remotely close to whatever the human looks like when he smiles. It was an attempt. A cute one. Even if it wasn’t a success. The King’s lips shivers in a fine smirk. Oh? So, his King can smile!
> 
> “ **Your Highness, if you want me to protect him, let me commit to the cause. Make him a Summoner. I’ll be able to follow him on Earth and he will be stronger, faster and be able to defend himself, I’ll even teach him, or at least he could runaway safely.** ”
> 
> Baekhyun sits on the dresser, crossing his legs, then proceed to adjust his haircut with his horns. It’s a damn mess, eh. Well, it’s what happens when you fight other idiots. He is simply following the orders of his King. Don’t get in his way. The King looks at him, seriously questioning his intentions behind the proposition. Demons rarely simply do things to please others, even less to please him in particular. They’re quite selfish with a huge lust for power and bitches. What will he get out of this?
> 
> “ **What is there for you in this Pact?** ”
> 
> “ **I’ve always wanted to see a sunrise.** ” The demon has a soft smile.
> 
> P̸̭̬͋̈́͛a̶̗̳̖̎̀͘ͅi̴̲͊̔n̷̨͍̪̈ͅ.̵̨̡̢̥̣̐̅̅͆͜ ̸̨͍̘͔̞̋͋͌̄P̷͖̀͗̓̎̈́a̶͕͎͖̟͋i̷͕̞̓̅͑n̵̤̳̲̗̅̌͘͜.̵̨͕̤̫̺́͗̍̾ ̷̫̝͆Ǩ̶̩̥̬̔͋í̶̞̒ḷ̸̨̦̘͈͐̍ĺ̶̗͙͂̈́̇̀.̴͔̟͇̻̙̉̿͐̉̕͘ ̸̯͈̎·̸̝̃͆̍̒̊͌ʎ̸̲̟̻̟̬̂̓͠o̴̘͈͔̖̽ɹ̴̮̘̹͈͂̔́͂̽̕ʇ̷̺̇̾͊̄̂s̷͈̗̘͊̅͂̋̽̕ǝ̶̖̀̐͐̉ꓷ̵͓͇͙̜̎̉͊ͅ ̶̛͉͙̗̭̼̌̽H̸̳̤̮̖̽o̸͚̹̲̖̟͆̎m̸̛̲̥͙̖̟̓́͘ę̸̣͇̘̆͆́.̷̨͈̟̏̔̇̚
> 
> Î̵̢͖̈́ ̸͉͔͉̰̀͊͑a̸̠͋̋m̷̛̭̱̯̅̍ ̷̬̬͓͒̇͑p̸̳͆ǝ̶͖̓ɹ̶͔̘̮̙̑ɐ̶̩̯͈̂ɔ̵̙̭̟̉͋s̸͓͈͛̽̑̈́.̴̪͇̈̒ ̸͓̼͝͝͠D̵̪̺̾͒ǫ̶̹͚̂̃͂ň̸̤̪̖̳͌'̷̰͉͓̈́̐ͅt̵͚̋̓ ̸̡̩̫͗̈̐ľ̷̤̈́͘͝e̶̮͓̙̿̀a̸̩̖̅̋̒͐ͅv̵̱̦͋̃̍͘e̸͉͍͈̫͂̾̌ ̷̗͋̀m̸̡̋e̴̤̥͐ ̸͕͎̉̾͒ḥ̶̘̮̘̃͛̄̇e̵̩̠͈͑̆̾̑r̸̹͍̉ę̶̺̭̦͌̈́͑̏
> 
> _Do you think you are any better than me?_
> 
> I̷͍̿́̑
> 
> W̶͖̱̻͛̂̚i̸̭̾͑̇l̶̯̝̂̃͘l̵̹͇̱̓̏̆
> 
> K̶͕̜̃̐̈́͝ì̶̠͖͈̓͝l̶̺̣̦̂͒͂͆͜l̶̮̱͛ͅ
> 
> Ỳ̷̧̠̚o̶̪̗̱͑̾̎ú̵̡͓̏̏̐͜.̵̩͖̌
> 
> _You think I am crazy?_
> 
> G̴̻̼̑͗͑̌̽̚ë̷̪̥̖́ẗ̶͓̠̰̻̰͉̬́ ̴͎̜̻̹̿̉̓͐ơ̷̳̠͔̐͌̑̇̈́̄͝ͅu̵̧͙̬̳͈̳̇͆̏͋̈́̔̚ţ̵͙̮̗̯̥̦̳͛͑̏̓̀̅ ̴̰̹̝̬͚̭̩͛̓̐̂̓͒o̴̙͖̠̝͐f̶̜͕̜̦̊ ̵̢͈̬̗͙̒͂̅̋̋͌̀̕ʎ̷̢̻́̎̇̑͘ɯ̶̭͓͕͇͈͛͛̒̓͝ ̸̘͇̗̺̄͒̔̍ḧ̷̭͍̜̝̟͑̏̆̒̚è̶̜̝͉̥̇̀a̶̱̠͓̪͖̝̱̔̄̌̚͜͝d̴̨͖̫͉̊̓́̒̅͊͠
> 
> _You are just a toy, Soulless._
> 
> _You are absolutely nothing._
> 
> _I will make you bend the knee._
> 
> I̶̢̛͖̳͉̖̳͍̞̲̝͖̦͔̟̮̖͕̙̓̔͌̒̏̈́̀͌͐͠͠ ̸͙̖̣̎̂̀̓̔́̈́w̴̧̰̫͙̫̣͕̝̽͗̀̈́͐͐į̷̛͉̺̱̫͙͓͓̳̜͚̹͆͗̄̌̾̅̈͊̇͒̔̈́͗̊͛̍͌͠͝l̸̡̛̫̘̼̜͈̘͙̱͉̗͔̰͎͈̼̞̖̹̠̔̀̒̎̈́̑͂͆̀̿̏̈́͘͝l̷̛̞̱̣̩͚͎̿̐͐̓̃͊̚ ̵̧̨̛̹͍͍̥͉͎͎̯̼̻͈̱͚͍̘̣͖͐͊̏̂̾̆́͘͠͠d̵̨̨̛̬̩̖͇̫͚̖̲̟̬̘̣͈̰̳̹͈̣͑̓̎͜͜ȅ̸̜̅̈́̓̿̄̽s̷̡̬̲̞̟̖̫̞̗̬̲̗̺̼̖̥̳͉̠͈̓̽̔̋̏̿͂̃̆͘͜͠ͅt̵̢̢͎̳̪̝̟̹̯̘̻̗̞́̊͒́́͒́̿̈́́̇̂̓̿̎̑͆̚͜͠r̴̪̜̟̙͖͕͙̩̳̯̯͎̲͉̱̱̼̍̐͊̈́͊̑͛̀̒̄̑͘͜͜͜ͅǒ̵̬̉̍̌͛͆͌̓͑̇̾̊̈͠͝y̷͚̱̱̦̝̐̿̌̍̑͂̈́̀̀̔̒̒̊̀͗̀̋̐̐̄̚͠ ̷̪̭̣̰̹́̉͊̾̈̈́͑͜ỳ̸̧̛̻͚̹̮͎̜̪͒̄̄̔́͑͒̈́͌͌́̾̚͝ǫ̶̨̛͕̫̯̝͚̲̘̱͚̼͙̥͖͕̬̥̈͛̔̐̃̓̂͆̇͆̎̇̓̊̎̍͗̒̊͠ͅu̵̫̫̠̖͈̦͉͖̖̮͐̃̆͊̍!̶̨̞̺̖̪̳̮̺͓̹̝͙̠̙̝̈́̏̈́̋̎̇̀̈́̄̎̓̇̄̏̐͠
> 
> He opens his eyes. Jongdae doesn’t see the ceiling this time. Eh, even your dearest friends can let you down eventually. His eyes look at the Devil. He turns his head. Everything hurts. He sighs, not saying anything. What can he say anyway? The Queen w- He tears up. Th-The Queen… How long was he tortured this time? He remembers the feeling of suffocation as the water kept filling his mouth indefinitely. He can’t breathe. Baekhyun looks elsewhere, closing his eyes meanwhile Minseok gently strokes Jongdae’s head, the King is trying to reassure him. They killed him. In a long and tiring loop. Carelessly letting him drown, suffocating or bleeding to death. The human still can feel the Queen’s hand perforating his chest to hold his heart. Literally crushing it. It felt like years in a very dark room with only one voice feeding the demons inside his mind. He. The Queen broke so many things inside of him.
> 
> “ **Who did this to you?** ”
> 
> The question is so easy. It only asks him a name. Just one name. Not more, not less. So why is it so hard to give him an answer? Why is it so scary to tell him? Will the King hate him if he tells him what the Queen did? Will Jongdae suffer even more if snitch on his husband? Will he believe him? Will he punish his own Queen? .̷̡͊̇͐͠m̵̛̫̳̑̊̑ȋ̵̮̯̭̮̠̕h̶̵̨̜̲͍̲̦̠̪̋̎͌͗̾̈́ͅͅḽ̷̖͂l̵̻͈͙̜͉̃̄̉e̷̡͚̹͆̓͆̃Ṫ̴͔̗̫̙͠ He can hear it again. Something primal. Feral. Growling inside of him.
> 
> “ **Will they be punished?** ” Jongdae asks.
> 
> “ **Yes.** ” The King answers.
> 
> “ **Publicly?** ”
> 
> “ **Yes.** ”
> 
> “ **As hard as you lashed me?** ”
> 
> “ **Harder.** ”
> 
> The thought of Luhan suffering thrills him. He never wished for anyone to experience any form of violence or pain. Ever. But right now, it feels-.̷̡͊̇͐͠m̵̛̫̳̑̊̑ȋ̵̮̯̭̮̠̕h̶̨̜̲͍̲̋̎ ̵̦̠̪͌͗̾̈́ͅͅḽ̷̖͂l̵̻͈͙̜͉̃̄̉e̷̡͚̹͆̓͆̃Ṫ̴͔̗̫̙͠ -right. Deserved. Jongdae did nothing wrong. A deal is a deal, and the Masters of Contracts is solely honoring his part of it as he should. Maybe that idea of not dying wasn’t the smartest he had, but-.̷̡͊̇͐͠m̵̛̫̳̑̊̑ȋ̵̮̯̭̮̠̕h̶̨̜̲͍̲̋̎ ̵̦̠̪͌͗̾̈́ͅͅḽ̷̖͂l̵̻͈͙̜͉̃̄̉e̷̡͚̹͆̓͆̃Ṫ̴͔̗̫̙͠ -he can do something with it. Jongdae is certainly not the brightest bitch down there, nonetheless he is not completely stupid. He can learn. He can fight back. He has to. He has to survive this. Overcome this. .̵̫̉m̷̘̦̝͛͘ḯ̷͚͐h̶̼͐̒ ̶̡̀͘l̷̢̼͉̏̇̓l̵̪͕̇̕i̵̳̾̿̕Ḱ̶͖͓͚̈͛
> 
> “ **The Queen hurt me.** ”
> 
> Baekhyu’s blue eyes fall on the mortal. He is surprised Jongdae actually told the truth to the King. Does he know what he just did? Does he- As the demon looks at the human, he can see something new on his face. Something that isn’t his cute naive expression. Determination. Minseok bends over the Soulless, kissing his forehead before to vanish. Jongdae’s eyes become blank. The demon sits on the floor, resting his chin on the side of the bed.
> 
> “ **I want to watch.** ” Whispers Jongdae to the demon, looking at him. “ **I want to watch the lashing.** ”
> 
> “ **I’ll take you then. Can you stand?** ”
> 
> He pushes himself up with his arms. The gym subscription is on his list, he swears it. At the very top of it. This is ridiculous at this point. How can he be this weak? But honestly when did he need to be strong? Baekhyun giggles, helping him, he does the best he can to not touch his back. The demon looks at him, a moment, wondering if his assignment will be able to deal with some shadow walking right now. It’s still the fastest, and discreet, way to get there. They’ll see. The weird sensation to be nothing and to be again. The Chamber disappears to become something else. Or more exactly somewhere else. Jongdae’s head is spinning. What the fucking Hell was that. He is going to throw up. Maybe. If this happens again in the next ten seconds he will. The human looks around once the nausea’s gone. This is the Throne Hall. He recognizes the pillars. But the duet is in the shadow of a corner this time. On a perfect timing to see Minseok separating a demon’s head from his body. He throws the head away asking if anyone else has questions. The right answer is still “no”. A huge fat no. Jongdae can hear wings before to see the two Angels enter the room. They’re dragging behind them the Queen who screams. .̸͇͓̐m̴̥͐̔͜ǐ̶̢̜̊̒h̷͎͍̮͊́ ̴̬͉̆l̴̛̰͙̤̓l̶̺̉̓͛i̸͔̗̬̽̐K̴̙̪̯̃͋ The human can see the weird ropes the Fallen Angels use to pull him in.
> 
> “ **They call it Angel Hair, but it’s not hair. All I know is: You better not touch it if you are not a Celestial. This shit hurts like Heaven.** ”
> 
> Jongdae nods. He is listening even though he is focused on the two Fallen rolling up the rope to two pillars, holding them tight. Luhan can’t move, his back fully exposed by the spread arms position they forced onto him. The King plays with a lash made out of the same material as the ropes. The horns, his royal stance and his bored look, that’s what make Jongdae’s heart losing it. Minseok spread his wings once he got up of his throne. And it is the first time Jongdae sees them, really, on the hellish form of the King. Looks like they are doubled by smaller ones above the originals. Faster than what his human eyes can see, Minseok is behind Luhan. It’s pretty how the wings simply disappear. Did the King talk to the Queen? He can’t really tell. But Jongdae is sure that Luhan continues to scream about this outrageous situation. How is own husband can turn on him and believe lies from a mortal?
> 
> “ **He has no reason to lie.** ” Said the King to that.
> 
> The mortal doesn’t remember why he wanted to watch this. Did he really want it? Did he even ask to see this? He can’t remember. Baekhyun leans on the pillar, still holding Jongdae with one arm. By extension, Jongdae slightly leans on the demon. They are both quiet. Watching the lugubrious spectacle of the Queen’s punishment. Baekhyun notices that there are more Fallens than demons in the room. Guess most of his fellow brothers don’t want to watch their _mother_ being lashed. His head tilts as he examines Jongdae’s face. Well, the demon hopes he won’t feel guilty about this. The Queen deserves what he gets and a lot more in his humble demonic opinion. He takes him back to the Chamber. Not really waiting for the end of it. Both had enough anyway.
> 
> Jongdae, helped by Baekhyun, lays back in the bed. Same position. His back still hurts like a bitch. The demon sits on the floor and the only thing the human can see is some of his white hair. He has his back to him. Jongdae hesitates.
> 
> “ **No, trust me, he deserves it.** ” Baekhyun sighs. “ **There’s not a single of those lashes he didn’t deserve. And I probably shouldn’t say this. But.** ” _But what, Baekhyun?_ “ **But the Queen has a terrible tendency to destroy everything the King loves who isn’t him or related to him. You did nothing wrong, mortal. Except, maybe, breathing the same air as the King.** ”
> 
> Jongdae closes his eyes. .̸͇͓̐m̴̥͐̔͜ǐ̶̢̜̊̒h̷͎͍̮͊́ ̴̬͉̆l̴̛̰͙̤̓l̶̺̉̓͛i̸͔̗̬̽̐K̴̙̪̯̃͋ He tries to understand all the nonsense that is going on in his mind, in his life, down there in Hell, but it seems way harder than what he expected. Does Minseok punish Luhan because he disobeyed him or because he likes him? Does he want the King to like him? Why is he doing this? His soul, right. His Soul. Will Heaven let him in after all of this? He’s not sure. Will it? He has to know. Do his actions are changing the face of his soul? Probably not, otherwise the King of Hell wouldn’t have took it away. He has to- .̸͇͓̐m̴̥͐̔͜ǐ̶̢̜̊̒h̷͎͍̮͊́ ̴̬͉̆l̴̛̰͙̤̓l̶̺̉̓͛i̸͔̗̬̽̐K̴̙̪̯̃͋ What? He needs to get his fucking soul back. He lays his hand on Baekhyun’s head. It makes the demon look, over his shoulder, at the mortal.
> 
> “ **I will kill Luhan.** ” Jongdae whispers, half asleep. “ **I will kill the Queen.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used bold for dialogs because i find it make the reading clearer


	7. Lilith, the Queen of Hell

> The Queen. Ah! Yes of course he is the Queen. Tittle he earned. He fought for it. He bled for it. He killed for it. Literally. And now. Now he wonders… Does everyone think he wasted his time on a Celestial who doesn’t even care for him anymore? He sacrificed everything he had. Everything he loved for this Angel. Everything to be with him. Just to be abandoned again. He still dreams about better times, about love, about when everything was perfect. Just us. Them against everything and everyone. When his touch used to be so kind, so warm. When his touch used to bring him to life. Now everything the King touches freeze. So cold. Luhan is cold now. In this way too big empty bed. Does he even sleep? When was the last time he actually did sleep? Lashed. By the only creature he ever loved. But it doesn’t hurt him. No, nothing can hurt the Queen. Probably not this. He’s already dead. Minseok killed him ages ago. He brought him to life to better kill him again. He is cruel. Cold. So cold and yet he burns. Stone cold burns all around his fragile heart. Oh, yes, the Queen has one. A beautiful one. Before all of this.
> 
> Before the pain, was the happiness to love and to be loved for the first time of his life. He wasn’t a second choice. He wasn’t the only choice. Minseok chose him. Minseok loved him. Him and only him. Just him. Nobody else. No stupid weak mortal. It was just them. Probably not, but it’s how Luhan remember this beautiful past. Perfect. Before Hell takes in his Emptiness. Filling the hole with all that darkness. Humans aren’t meant to roam in the Underworld. Humans are not supposed to be alive down there. It’s a prison for Damned not a place where you fall in love. Yes. The Queen is just helping. Yes. The pain. Maybe this will make him feel alive? Maybe this will make him feel something? Eventually. But not today. It just wipes his mind of all thoughts. He doesn’t feel anything anymore. For so long, all he is aware of is that dead cold ice all over his heart. He did this to him. Even though Luhan traded everything for him. Everything. Even his humanity. And he is still not happy. He was. They were. When their lives changed? When did they start to hate each other? Or is it just a twisted way to love?
> 
> He loves him. More than anything. More than anything. Probably even more than being alive. It drives him crazy to know how much his precious King can’t see it. He just wants to be loved. The sorrow takes in again. He used to be so kind. He used to love being with him. He used to be there. Now he only has his attention when he puts up a fight. Is it how they are now hating each other? Loving. Is it how they are now loving each other? Everything is so blurred in the Queen’s mind. He still dreams about the time all of this wasn’t even a possibility. When their sky had stars. Where are they now? Where are they now? The stars. Everything is so dark. Is he punished for loving him so much? He screamed. He cried. The Queen begged him to believe his words, but the King didn’t. No. He listened to the Soulless. He hates him. Who’s him? He doesn’t really know either. Someone. An idea. The personification of all his fears. Fear. He is scared. He is terrified by the idea to be replaced again. Again. What all of them have that he doesn’t have? They aren’t prettier. They aren’t smarter. They aren’t stronger. Explain him why then? Why does his King choose to watch over a human instead of him? Dreams of the time it was him the King was look after. When Minseok kindly took the hand that was reaching for him. When he took him by his sides. When he taught him how to walk again. His touch used to be so warm. So kind. All the time he cuddled him. All the time he wiped his tears. All the time he told him everything will be fine now. Did he lie? No. He just stopped believe in them. In that “us” who was supposed to be forever. Luhan traded all he had for this “us”. What does he have now? What does he have now? Loneliness. Sorrow. Nostalgia. Madness…? He isn’t crazy. He is just so sad. Madly in love. He is sick of love. Fever that can’t melt the ice on his heart. But he won’t give up. He can’t. Not after all he lost for this crown. He will wear it until the end. The real end. The end of everything. The end of time. He won’t leave his sides. He won’t die on him. His wrists are burning. Stupid Angels.
> 
> He took everything from him. Everything. Even his hope for a better life. He became undone far from the light of the sun. He lost everything. Everything. Himself. His soul. His love. This is what the King does. He makes you believe. Believe. He makes you feel like you are someone special. So special. And then he leaves you alone in a dark cold place. He leaves you for dead in the cold lone darkness. Bored of your very own existence. He left a hole inside the Queen that nothing will never be able to fill. Not even love. Not even hate. A gaping wound. Forever hollowed. They say that a Soulless take the form of what they truly are. They say that it shouldn’t exist. They said he shouldn’t be here. They said he was weak. They said he will die here. They … are … _stupid_.
> 
> “ **Is that all you got? Harder… You should hit me harder! Pathetic… You’re pathetic…** ” The Queen murmurs… He doesn’t who he talks to. Himself? Minseok?
> 
> The Queen’s sobs become a laugh. A hysterical laugh followed by long lone and sorrowful howl echoing in the Thrones Hall as the Queen shifts into this white creature. Tall and delicate, strangely feminine shapes. His white body seems torn and shows to the world disturbing red flesh, but it doesn’t bleed. Most likely as it was normal to see some part of his inside. Muscles. Veins. The Queen also has two long and huge tails. One looking scaled and the other one looks closer from bones. His hair and face disappeared except for his eyes. The carmine irises shine brighter when he managed to make the ropes snap. Enough games. Enough pain. Enough punition for something he was in his right to do. The fangs of his abnormally longer hands finish to break his wrists free. He spreads his featherless wings. Wide. The thin snowy ripped membranes of the wings shake the blood off his back away as he heavily beats them. The antlers on his head are even more royal. Greater, bigger, like a crown of bones reigning on his head. This. This thing is what they call Lilith, the Queen of Hell.
> 
> One of his hand grabs one of his executioners meanwhile his scaled tail twists around the second one’s neck. Turning around to face the King, he hisses. He throws both of the Fallens at Minseok. The King doesn’t move at all. Knowing the Queen will never really aim for him. The Queen growls once again. It is a really obnoxious sounds coming from somewhere as he doesn’t really have a mouth anymore. Let him be. He is suffering enough without being humiliated by his own husband. The long tails lash the air angrily when Minseok made a step in his direction. _Don’t come closer. Don’t look at me._ This is what he has done to him. Hideous creature. Nightmarish demonic creature. This is what happens when you love the King of Hell: you have to become a monster to stay by his sides. A painful moan. _Look away._ The crouched ethereal creature flies away when the King tries to reach out for its face with his hand. Swiftly disappearing in the darkness of Hell.


End file.
